


Private Venue

by Fusou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusou/pseuds/Fusou
Summary: Dimitri: unconciousFelix: nervous, guilty, sensitive
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 10





	Private Venue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translated version of my previous work written in Chinese.   
> English isn’t my mother tongue so there’re maybe some mistakes or confusing points in this work.   
> If you feel confused when reading, please comment and I’ll try to make a clear description. Feelings or corrections are also welcome!!  
> Thank you for reading!

It’s the third day that Dimitri is on a high fever. Felix put wet clothes on Dimitri’s head but the abnormal red color on his face doesn’t fade away. Felix’s mood becomes worse. He lifts Dimitri up to a sitting position, slowly feed him a half cup of water. There’s no medicine or physician so Dimitri can only rely on his immunity.

Dimitri was Felix’s captive. Felix was lucky to track the trace and found this desperate beast. He was forced to the end. This insane beast, or Felix’s once highness, coiled under a half-collapsed wall, with sob and growl hiding in his throat. Greasy and blood-stained dirty hair reminds Felix of animals in the ghetto. The only difference between Dimitri and a beast is his torned and heavily damaged armor. Dimitri didn’t recognize Felix in his front, slowly stood up holding a spear without even one sharp jagged, posing in an attack. Felix frowned and pulled out his sword.  
From the battle record during college, Felix only got a 30% chance of winning. Because of this, he had to look carefully at every move of the person in front of him, and recalled his dominant hand and force point.  
The two didn’t fight. Dimitri’s spear didn’t support his master, he fell to the ground, facing down. After a few seconds of hesitation, Felix stowed his sword then steped towards Dimitri without hesitation.

High fever is due to wound inflammation, Felix ensures. Only preliminary treatment was posed in the place of purulent. Felix tore his shirt to make some bonds and the rest is wet for cold compresses. When he was cleaning prince’s body, he found many already closed wounds, spreading over the body like gullies. But the most important thing isn’t his wounds, his mental state is even more worrying. Evidently, Dimitri’s health condition cannot support a long-distance trip for treatment, also a long-time stay in this wasted village. The more Felix considers, the more confused he is. So he stands up, snorts, kicking out the firewood he picked up and went out to change his mood.  
They stay in a deserted village. Although the war hasn’t directly spreaded here yet, Its dark clouds have already swept here from the border. The chaos in the house and on the road shows how hurried the original residents were when they left.  
Although he rush out for relief, he dares not going far, so he leans on the wall and look at the moon in a daze. He cannot run away from these worries, he knows it. They come from his heart, his responsibilities, and his inscrutable wishes.  
His daze was interrupted by the shattering voice in the room. Felix rushes back and sees Dimitri writhing restlessly in bed. He can’t calculate how much time he spent on daze but the perspiration dripping from Dimitri has wet the sheet. Dimitri trembles like a drowning traveler, with indistinguishable murmur. His situation is deteriorating, this situation undoubtedly scares Felix and he doesn’t know what to do.  
In panic, he remembers when he was sick at young, the maid would hold his hand and comfort him throughout the night. This is a great encouragement for people who become weak and sensitive due to illness. But he can’t do this to Dimitri. If Dedue was here, he might do this, even Ingrid and Sylvain could. Only Felix, one of the prince’s childhood friends, can’t do this. He can leave the affair at once to find Dimitri upon receiving the intelligence; he can walk three kilometers to the nearest village with heavily armed and unconscious Dimitri; he can cleansing Dimitri's body and wounds without squinting; he can also take care of Dimitri for two nights without sleep, but he can’t do something closer.  
He is ashamed and have evil thoughts.  
He dares only to wipe Dimitri's body over and over again to cool down, replace the bleeding bandages, and finally drags a stool to sit down beside the bed exhaustedly, then begins to pray to God, the devil, the ancestor and the dead helplessly.  
The midnight wind comes from the wilderness, like the howling and wailing of thousands of war refugees. He realizes that his, Felix’s sorrow is just a tiny drop of sorrow, compared with those who lost their lovers, families, and home.  
But the pain is true and alive to him.


End file.
